


The first time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hale fire, Derek is adopted by the sheriff and Claudia. Grateful to them he tries not to screw up so they change their mind. But that might be a little harder when he begins to have feelings for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

Stiles stabbed the fork into the pizza he was currently eating. He glared at the girl that was sitting, laughing across the pizza place from him. Jennifer Blake was the newest girl in Beacon Hills high, a bit older than him, actually she was the same age as his adopted brother Derek. And that’s what drew them to each other. After that kiss that occurred after Stiles played his first lacrosse game, being the youngest on the team (fourteen) he and Derek were in the car, Stiles still enthusiastic about the win and Derek being happy for his brother they didn’t know what happened, or when it happened but Derek had reached forward, placed a hand on Stiles’ knee and pulled over. The kiss lasted fifteen minutes (guess you could call it a make out session then). They drove home, hand in hand. Since he and Stiles shared a bed they spent the rest of the night cuddled in each other’s arms. The next morning Stiles woke up and Derek was gone. He ignored him the rest of the day at School and Stiles didn’t know what he did. Everything was fine that night and suddenly things changed. Now here he was with the new girl, his arms around her, her hands playing in his hair and Stiles saw red. He kept stabbing the pizza, completely unaware of what he was doing until Scott McCall, his sophomore best friend grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Dude. What the hell?” Scott asked as he pulled the fork away from his friend’s hand. Stiles looked down at the plate in front of him.

“Oh shit. Sorry. What?” Stiles questioned.

“You murdered that pizza. What did it do to you?”

“Nothing. I’m just distracted.”

Scott smiled. “Oh Jen Blake?” Scott turned to the direction of Jen and Derek. “She’s hot. If you’re into girls. So what, you’re jealous because she’s giving all her attention to Derek? She’s a senior, you’re a freshman. You have no chance.”

Yeah, that’s why he was jealous. Because _Jennifer Blake_ was the object of his affection. Because he wanted her. That wasn’t the case. He didn’t want her, he wanted Derek. More than anything.

Derek’s laughter rang out through the tiny parlor as Jennifer whispered something in his ear. Stiles looked deeply at him, he hadn’t looked once in his direction and that hurt more than anything. Usually Derek would at least acknowledge him and talk to him. Today was not that day.

“Let’s get out of here.” Stiles whispered. He dropped some money on the table to tip the busboy and grabbed his bag. He walked past Derek and Jen. Only Jen saw him.

“Stiles! Goodness. Hi. I didn’t know you were here.”

Contrary to what Scott thought, Stiles actually knew Jen Blake. It was after the lacrosse practice, the one before the day before the game. Derek had gone home early that day, Scott had left and he was all alone on the curb waiting for someone to pick him up. It started raining. He was lucky that she drove by to give him a ride.

“Uh yeah. I was just enjoying some pizza with Scott here.”

Scott waved at her, she gave him a nice, non-flirtatious smile. Stiles cast a glance to Derek, who looked anywhere but at him. Stiles wasn’t going to back down though.

“So, how do you know my brother?” He asked. Jen looked at Derek and then to Stiles. Realization crossed her face.

“I did not know that. He never mentioned it.”

“Oh yeah. He never mentioned you either. But you know what, Dad’s having a party this Saturday, maybe you should come by. Meet the family.”

“Oh I would love that. Isn’t it a nice idea Derek?”

Stiles looked at Derek. He looked as though someone kicked his puppy. He mumbled out a ‘sure. Yeah.’

“Great.’’ She smiled.

“Yeah. Great.” Stiles smirked before walking off, Scott close behind him.

Once they were out of the parlor Scott pulled his friend into a tight grip. “Why didn’t you tell me that you knew Jen?”

“I didn’t think it was important.’’

                                                ***

“What the hell? Why did you invite her to the party?”

Stiles looked up from his paper that he was writing. “The question is, why didn’t you? She is your girlfriend.”

Derek ran a hand through his hair, “I was going to invite her over on my own terms.”

“Or were you trying to hide? Hide me? Derek what we had, that night in the car. You can’t deny that. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Stiles stood up and reached for Derek who pulled back.

“You’re my brother. We can’t do this.”

“You’re not my real brother. I want you and I’m sure you want me. This thing you have with Jen. She’s a distraction. Please Derek.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to his lips. “Derek. I love you. I love you so much. And I want to be with you. Forever. Please don’t leave do this to me, to us.”

“I’m sorry Stiles. I can’t. We can’t. I appreciate everything that your family, my family now has done for me. If we do this, I don’t want to get kicked out. I have nowhere to go.  I can’t do this. Not with you.”

Derek walked out of the room, He would go see Jen. She would make things better, take his mind off of Stiles. She always did.


End file.
